


Kwami Appreciation Day

by aimiichie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Plagg are my faveee, Expect a lot of sarcastic Plagg, Gen, POV changes a lot...you've been warned..., Plagg and Tikki god gotta love them, Sugar Cube x Stinky Sock ;), Tikki's a charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimiichie/pseuds/aimiichie
Summary: It’s been one year since Marinette and Adrien received their Miraculouses. After countless battles with akumas and learning the ropes of being Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris’s beloved heroes decide to spend their one-year anniversary appreciating the ones who really made it all happen.





	Kwami Appreciation Day

**Author's Note:**

> It’s official. I’m miraculous ladybug trash. I’ve been sucked deep into the world of love squared superheroes who are too absolutely cute and frustrating to handle. I couldn’t help myself and write this little one-shot to get myself accustomed to the characters and the world our Ladybug and Chat Noir live in. :) Please excuse my lack of Paris knowledge (as I do live in the US), and I’m using the English dubbed version in regards to names and sayings (though I do prefer spelling our beloved cat, Chat rather than Cat Noir).
> 
> There will be references to Ladybug and Chat Noir Origins! So I recommend watching it before reading on! (Or you could just forgo this fanfic and go watch origins instead, it’s one of my favorite episodes, so I’d understand xD)

* * *

The streets of Paris twinkled in the moonlight as Ladybug and Chat Noir overlooked their beloved city from the beams of the Eiffel Tower. The night had so far been quiet on their patrol. There were no signs of an approaching akuma or wild parties that had gone array. Parisians were just about ready to head to bed without a worry in their minds, as they knew Ladybug and Chat Noir were somewhere out there protecting their city.

“Beautiful night isn’t it, My Lady?” Chat Noir grinned after taking in the view for a few minutes. He glanced at his partner and winked once he caught her eye. “The second most beautiful sight I’ve seen today. The first being you of course.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partner’s usual flirtatious behavior. “Oh shut it Kitty. That’s got to be the oldest pickup line in the book. Try again next time with something more original will you?”

“Meowch, Bugaboo! Your deflections of my purr-suits will one day kill me you know!”

“Like that will ever kill you, Chat.” Ladybug grinned as her partner gave off a kitty pout. “It is a beautiful night though. Quiet again too.”

Chat looked away from her and nodded in agreement, glazing his bright green eyes over the city once more. “I’m actually starting to miss akuma attacks. When was the last one anyway? A week ago?”

Ladybug thought to herself. He’s right. It  _has_  been a week since they last fought an akuma. She frowned slightly. It’s not like she was complaining. She’s finally been getting a full nights rest these past couple of days as well as gotten more time for herself to spend with her friends or create new designs. This akuma hiatus though was just…strange. “Yeah. It puts me on the edge though. Like Hawkmoth is waiting for the right moment to strike.”

Chat pressed his lips together tightly. He honestly agreed, however it was still nice to take a break for once. “Whenever he decides to strike again we’ll be ready, My Lady.”

Ladybug smiled to her partner in agreement before getting up from the metal ground. “Well since we’ve completed our patrol already then, I’m going to head back home. It’s getting late, and I have to wake up early tomorrow.”

Chat Noir grabbed her wrist before she could take off and Ladybug looked down at her partner and rose her brows. “What is it, Chat?”

He smiled slightly, as Ladybug watched a slight flush of red spread across his cheeks. “Speaking of tomorrow,” Chat scratched behind his head in embarrassment. “Do you know what day it is?”

 _What day_? Ladybug frowned, thinking thoughtfully to herself. “Saturday?” She questioned.

Chat shook his head and got up from the ground, his hand that held her wrist, sliding down to hold his partner’s hand. “Yes, but no.” He smiled shyly. “I-it’s our anniversary tomorrow Ladybug.”

Ladybug scrunched her eyes in confusion, shimmying her hand out of his grasp slowly. “Anniversary? We aren’t together, Chat.”

He continued to smile, staring into the bright bluebell eyes he fell in love with one year ago. “It’s the anniversary of us defeating Stoneheart, My Lady. Don’t you remember?”

Ladybug’s eyes widened, as memories of their first battle poured into her mind. “Yes, I’m remembering now.” Ladybug said, a slow grin spreading across her face. “God, has it been a year already? It feels like I’ve been Ladybug for as long as I can remember.”

Chat nodded, a nostalgic gleam entering into his eyes. “If I remember correctly, you were my madly clumsy little bug when I first met you, literally falling for me since Day 1.”

Ladybug laughed out loud, shaking her head into her hand in embarrassment. “Oh god. Don’t remind me, Kitty. It’s hard to even believe how bad I was in the very beginning.”

“You weren’t bad at all. You were magnificent!” Chat exclaimed, taking Ladybug’s hands out of her face. His green eyes gleamed as he recalled her fierce declaration to Paris. “You were everything that day.” He grinned shyly. “You  _became_  everything for me that day.”

Ladybug gave him a small smile, and brought her hands up to touch her partner’s face. “Thank you, Chaton. That means a lot to me.” She grinned widely before pinching his cheeks. He whined at the pain. “You’ve been a wonderful partner to me as well this past year, Kitty.” She teased.

Chat rubbed his cheeks in pain, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across his cheeks. “Yeah.” He laughed. “Never would have imagined a tiny box would have changed my life forever.”

  ** _A tiny box…_** With those three words, the gears in Ladybug’s head started churning and she smiled widely. “Of course! That’s what we should do!”

Chat rose his brows and tilted his head at his partner’s sudden change in demeanor. “I know that grin anywhere. What are you scheming, My Lady?”

Ladybug’s grin widened, as she took Chat Noir’s hands into her own. “Well, it’s like you said. One year ago, that tiny box we both found changed our lives forever.” Chat Noir still looked confused.

“So…?”

She rolled her eyes. “So, let’s spend our day tomorrow appreciating the ones who made it all happen.”

Chat paused for a second before his eyes widened in comprehension. “Y-You mean our kwamis?”

Ladybug nodded her head happily. “Yes! Think about it Chat. We wouldn’t be here today, overlooking this beautiful view without any of their help. It’d be fun, and they’d really appreciate the gesture.”

Chat scratched his head. “I-I don’t know about your kwami Ladybug, but my kwami will never hear the end of it if I give him a day to himself.”

She shook her head. “Oh don’t be like that, Chat. I’m sure your kwami is the sweetest one around, well, after mine of course.”

Chat frowned. “N-no. I think we have two  _very_  different kwamis.”

“Come on Chat. Whatever disagreements you may have with your kwami, you can’t deny he’s just as much a partner to you as you are to me.” Ladybug smiled up at Chat. “Your kwami deserves it. You know it.”

“I-I don’t know…”

“Please Kitty? They deserve at least some sort of thanks for this past year.” Ladybug gave him a pleading pout.

Chat groaned, knowing he could never resist his Bugaboo’s puppy eyes. “Ugh, alright! Alright, Fine. Kwami Appreciation Day tomorrow.”

Ladybug jumped in excitement. “Now it won’t be much of a secret since I’m sure our kwamis are hearing everything we’re saying. But I’m positive they’re very excited for tomorrow!” She twirled on the metal beam and smiled down at her partner before preparing her yo-yo to head back home.

“Wait, Ladybug!” Chat called out, rubbing his foot against ground. “Will I still see you tomorrow?” He gave her a shy smile. “Though tomorrow is the day we’re appreciating our kwamis, it’s also the day we became official partners for the first time too…”

Ladybug smiled before nodding her head. “Okay Kitty. Since you agreed to do Kwami Appreciation with me, let’s meet back here tomorrow, do a quick patrol and then hang out for a while. You can even decide what we’ll do. Sound alright to you?”

A loud ‘yes’ was cried into the air as Ladybug laughed to herself, tossing her yo-yo out and swinging back into the city, leaving a grinning Chat Noir on the Tower.

* * *

Chat Noir still had a grin on his face when he landed effortlessly back into his room. A bright green glow overtook his body and Adrien Agreste continued to smile as he fell happily onto his bed, forcing himself not to squeal into his pillow. It only took a year, but he finally got a date with his lady!

“So, Kwami Appreciation Day huh?”

Adrien’s smile instantly fell as his green eyes traveled to a black floating creature twirling himself in the air. The creature cackled and flew over to pop his paw against his chosen’s face.

“Don’t look so down kid. I know exactly how you’ll serve me tomorrow so get a good night’s rest because I will take every opportunity to annoy you during Plagg Day!”

If his house wasn’t currently empty, Adrien knew someone would have barged into his room after the loudest groan escaped his lips, with Plagg laughing loudly into his paws.

* * *

Ladybug landed on her terrace quietly after seeing the lights from her parent’s bedroom were off. A bright red light glowed all around her and Marinette Dupain-Cheng held out her hands as her kwami landed into them.

“Marinette, I appreciate you suggesting a Kwami Appreciation Day tomorrow, but you really didn’t have to.”

Marinette smiled at her kwami and jumped down her balcony hatch to enter her room. “I know Tikki. But I really want to do something special for you tomorrow.” She went over to her desk and pulled out her emergency cookie stash, taking one out and handing it over to her kwami. “Chat was right. Everything this past year happened because of you, and it just makes sense to do something as a thank you.”

Tikki took a bite out of the cookie and sighed happily, as the sweet sugar started revitalizing her body.  “Well, if you really want to, I don’t see why I should refuse.”

Marinette reached over and patted her on the head. “Thank you Tikki.” She went into her closet and pulled out her pajamas. “I have to help my parents in the bakery tomorrow morning, but I promise that once I’m done with my shift, we’ll do whatever you want.”

Tikki’s antennas perked at this as she swallowed the rest of the cookie whole. “Anything?”

Marinette nodded, jumping into her bed. “Anything. I know you wanted to visit Jardin des Plantes for a while.”

“Oh! Yes yes yes!” Tikki floated to Marinette and smiled, twirling in the air in excitement. “Can we? Oh, and the Jardin du Luxembourg as well?”

Marinette laughed and nodded her head, laying her head down into her pillow. “Of course Tikki. Tomorrow is all about you.”

Tikki smiled and floated down to lay herself on top of her chosen’s head. “Thank you Marinette. Tomorrow will be very lovely.”

“It sure will, Tikki.”  

* * *

“Wake up! Wake up!”

Adrien groaned, swatting the air at the annoying voice disturbing his beauty sleep.

“Wake up lazy human!” The voice continued to squeak.

Adrien reluctantly opened one eye as his kwami prodded the top of his head. “Plagg, stop doing that.” Plagg ignored his request and continued batting his paws against his skull. Adrien groaned once more before face planting into his pillow. “What time is it anyway?” He mumbled.

“It’s time for Plagg Day to commence! So up and at ‘em kid!”

Adrien sighed, and looked up at his clock. 6:18 the numbers blinked and he turned his head to glare at his kwami. “Plagg! This is earlier than when I get up for school! Why’d you wake up so early?”

“Because one, I’m hungry. Two, I’m starving. And three, I’m about to die if I don’t get food in my stomach so unless you want a dead Plagg on Plagg Day, I suggest you get up!” His kwami said, bouncing on his chosen’s head.

Letting out one last groan, Adrien finally sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Alright. Alright.” He turned to Plagg who glared back at him. “Let me guess, camembert?”

“As if I’d have anything else on Plagg Day.”

Adrien rolled his eyes before getting out of bed. “You know, you should be thankful I had the chefs order a shipment of camembert before they left for vacation last week. With the amount you’ve been eating, I’m surprised there’s still anything left.”

“I can’t help it if I’m always hungry.”

“Why are you even that hungry? There hasn’t been an akuma attack this entire week.”

“I am always hungry. It’s a kwami thing.”

“More like it’s a Plagg thing. You’re a glutton.”

Plagg gasped at this and spun around his chosen’s head in disgust. “How dare you call me a glutton on Plagg Day!”

Adrien chuckled, swatting his kwami away from his face as they made their way down to the kitchen. “It isn’t Plagg Day. It’s Kwami Appreciation Day.”

“I don’t see any other kwami hanging around you waiting to be appreciated. So it’s actually just my day.” Plagg shot back, his bright green eyes hinting into a smile. “And I fully intend to reap what I deserve. Starting with my camembert.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, opening the door to the kitchen. “Plagg, I give you pretty much everything you deserve all the time.”

“Oh please.” Plagg landed on Adrien’s shoulder. “If I really got what I deserved, I wouldn’t be complaining to you every second of every day.”

Adrien sighed, not having anything to argue back on, and went over to the cheese pantry. “Is camembert really all you want today? You have the entire day you know.” Adrien questioned, rummaging through the multitudes of cheeses he had asked his kitchen staff to order. Despite their usual quarrels, he still wanted to celebrate his little partner as best as he could.

Plagg floated behind his head and tapped his claw to his chin. “Well…when you put it like that.” Plagg grinned as Adrien picked up a wheel of camembert that was hidden in the back of the pantry, and handed it over to him. “After I finish this, I want cheese bread!”

Adrien rose his brows, as Plagg stole the cheese from his fingers. “Cheese bread? From where?”

Plagg moaned in pleasure, his mouth full of camembert gooiness. “Your blue friend’s bakery.”

Blue friend? Adrien cocked his head to the right. Blue friend…blue friend… “You mean Marinette?”

Plagg nodded, hugging his camembert wheel and petting it happily, “Oh, I must try their cheese bread!”

Adrien, still confused, stared questionably at his kwami. “What even got you interested in their bread? You’ve never brought it up before.”

“I’m interested in all things cheese. It was just a matter of time before I made it clear I want to try every type of cheese in this city.”

“But why specifically Marinette’s bakery?”

Plagg stuffed his mouth with the rest of the camembert wheel and cocked his head. “Why not her bakery?” He smirked.

Adrien stared into his kwami’s hinting green eyes before shaking his head, giving up understanding his kwami’s real intentions. “Whatever Plagg. Let me just get dressed and we can head out. Marinette’s bakery is already open at this time, so we can just head over now.”

Plagg cracked a grin at this and nodded his head. “I expected nothing less on Plagg day.”

Adrien sighed and rubbed his temples.  _This was going to be a long day_.

* * *

Tikki was having a nice dream. She was floating in a field of flowers, with the wind swirling, caressing marigolds all around her. Marinette was laying down next to her, her eyes closed as the sun beamed down upon them. Tikki smiled and went over to nuzzle her face against her chosen. She heard Marinette giggle and Tikki was hit with a delicious smell. _Sweets_. But not just any sweets. Oh no. It was something far more greater…

“Tikki? Tikki are you awake?”

Marinette watched as her kwami stirred a little in the bed. “Sw-sweets…smell…hungry.” Marinette heard her mumble in her sleep.

Marinette laughed, watching as her kwami’s antennas twitched in her direction. Marinette was holding a plate full of freshly baked double chocolate chip cookies in her hand, waiting to give it to Tikki for breakfast. She had woken up a mere two hours earlier to bake these fresh for her kwami and was already busy at work helping her parents on this Saturday morning. “Tikki, I have those sweets you’re smelling.”

Tikki twitched again, her antennas bobbing toward the plate. “Cookies…?” Tikki mumbled back in question.

Marinette smiled, placing the plate on the bed. “Yup, baked them fresh for you.”

Tikki finally broke free of her dream and opened her big blue eyes slowly. She turned her head and her eyes instantly widened, seeing the mountain of cookies next to her. She gasped and instantly floated up, her mouth slightly drooling at the magnificent sight. “M-Marinette! Did you make these?”

Her chosen giggled at her kwami’s reaction but nodded her head. “Of course. I wanted to start Kwami Appreciation Day right.”

Tikki smiled, grabbing a cookie and eating it whole. She spun around in the air in happiness as the chocolate rushed through her tiny body. She beamed at her chosen. “Oh, thank you Marinette! This tastes delicious!”

“I’m glad.” Marinette smiled and got up from her bed. “I have to get back to help man the register. Will you be okay hanging out here for a little while more? I should be done in a few hours.”

Tikki nodded her head happily, grabbing another cookie from the plate. “I’ll be perfectly fine up here, Marinette. You go and help out your family now!”

Marinette nodded. “Alright. I’ll come check on you whenever I have free time!”

Tikki settled down on Marinette’s pillow and continued to eat her cookies. She was sure glad her chosen was the daughter of a baker. Sweet both inside and out!

* * *

“Wooo!” The black kwami hooted, twirling around his chosen’s head in glee. Adrien was rummaging around the bathroom as usual, doing a weird morning routine that Plagg could never understand even if he wanted to. Plagg smirked at his chosen. “You know, after all I’ve been through with you this past year kid, every day should be Plagg Day!”

“Again it’s Kwami Appreciation Day, not Plagg day.”

“Yeah yeah. Whatever you think.” Plagg shrugged. Adrien shook his head and finally left the bathroom, his kwami following in tow. He picked up a black coat, seeing, as it looked cold outside on this late September morning. He quickly looked at himself in the mirror and nodded his head in satisfaction. He looked good enough.

“Alright, I’m ready to go. Come on Plagg.” Adrien said, opening his coat to his kwami. Plagg flew into the inside pocket, and settled inside nicely.

“Before we go, stop by the kitchen again and grab me another wheel of camembert for the trip!”

“What? No way! You literally just ate a whole wheel.” Adrien said, glancing down into his pocket.

“Camembert! Camembert! Camembert!”

Adrien let out a frustrated groan at his kwami’s outbursts and Plagg rose his little eyebrow. “Is that a complaint I hear? On my special day? Wait till I tell your lady…” Plagg trailed off, cackling as Adrien shot him a glare.

“You wouldn’t even be able to Plagg. She’s never met you.”

Plagg shrugged his little shoulders. “You silly humans will reveal your identities soon enough. And when you do, I’ll tell Ladybug all the horrific stories I suffered through while being your kwami. The biggest one being starvation!” Adrien scowled.

“Plagg!”

His kwami snickered inside his pocket. “Chop chop! You're wasting valuable Plagg Day time!”

 _For his lady. You’re doing this for your lady._  Adrien repeated inside his head as he trudged his way back to the kitchen.

* * *

Marinette always liked being the daughter of bakers. Not only did her house always smell like bread, she also got to spend a lot of time with her papa and maman, whether it be helping bake in the kitchen, or helping man the store.

It was a slow September morning. Unusual for a Saturday, but not uncommon as well. Marinette was glad, as she always had the worst luck whenever it came to operating the register. A mistype in the machine, fumbling with a customer's change, or even accidentally dropping her customer’s baked goods while packing them into a box. For the supposed lady of luck, her real self just never experienced what it meant to be lucky.

“Have a good day Monsieur!” Marinette smiled as a regular left the bakery, croissants and a hot coffee in hand. Seeing as the bakery was now empty, she went to the back to greet her parents, hard at work mixing flour, butter, and sugar together.

“Mari! Slow day is it?” Her papa bellowed, brushing his hand over his face, leaving a long trail of flour in its place.

Sabine sighed at her husband’s appearance and went over to grab a wet towel to wipe the flour from his face. “Tom! Stop getting flour all over yourself. I don’t want to keep finding flour everywhere upstairs.”

“I can’t help with that honey. We are bakers. It’s inevitable.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at her parent’s usual squabbles and grabbed a freshly baked croissant from a plate that was resting on a table. “It’s a really slow day Papa.” She sighed heavenly after biting into the pastry. God she loved her parent’s baking!

“Well,” Sabine looked at the clock. It was only 7:45. “Since it’s a slow day, why don’t you just work another 15 minutes and I can take over the front. You can just enjoy the rest of the day sweetheart.”

Marinette’s head perked at this. “Really? Thanks maman!”

“We’ll still need you tomorrow though! Remember we have Chamack’s order to take care of.” Tom pitched in, smiling happily alongside his daughter.

She nodded, and gave a two-finger salute. “Yes papa.” Marinette chucked the rest of the croissant into her mouth. “I’ll head back out and start packing these now then.” She said, gesturing toward the croissants.

Her parents nodded and Marinette carefully picked up the tray and headed back to the front. The bakery was still empty as Marinette set the plate on the counter, grabbing a few packages from the shelf. She was so busying stuffing croissants into the bags; she didn’t hear the familiar ding of the bell indicating a new customer had arrived.

“-nette? Umm, Marinette?”

Marinette blinked, looking up after hearing her name. Her mouth dropped at the sight in front of her and she abruptly stood up, knocking the last remaining four croissants to the ground. The blond boy’s eyes widened, putting out his hand in shock.

“A-Adrien!”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you and make you drop the croissants.” Adrien said, rubbing his hand behind his head in guilt. “I can pay for those if you want.”

“N-no! I-It’s fine. My fault. Hear you, didn’t sorry. I-I mean, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you!” Marinette stammered, wincing at the jumble that was tumbling out of her mouth.

Adrien smiled, shaking his head. “It’s perfectly alright Marinette. I’m more sorry I made you drop those croissants...”

Marinette blushed seeing his beautiful smile. “U-um…what are you doing here?” She said, and her eyes instantly widened at the statement. “N-not that you don’t belong here. You definitely belong here! I-I mean! You can come here whenever you like! I want you here! I mean! Eep!” Marinette covered her heated face in embarrassment.

Adrien chuckled. “It’s okay, Marinette. I’m here to buy some pastries.”

“R-Right, o-of course! Since this is a bakery!” Marinette said, trying to suppress her bubbling emotions.

“I’ll just take a couple of those cheese breads.” He said, pointing to the baked goods on display.

She nodded her head and went over to the display. Her heart was hyperventilating as she tried to process that _Adrien fricking Agreste_ was here! _Breathe Marinette, breathe! He’s just another customer. Pretend he’s a regular! Yeah, a regular! Oh god, what would Alya say? ‘Talk to him! Make small talk girl!’ All right! I can do this, I can do this!_

“U-um, s-so y-you’re up pretty e-early on a Saturday.” Marinette stammered, as she reached into the display to pick up the nicest looking cheese breads she could see. He deserves only the best!

She heard him chuckle a little. “Y-yeah, I had an early start this morning and needed to pick up some pastries and I remembered your family sells them so I d-decided to come here.”

Marinette bit back a squeal as she placed two cheese breads into a bag. _He thought of her! He thought of her! Well her family, but still!_ “O-oh, wow! I’m g-glad you t-thought of our bakery then!” She stood up, and glanced over at her friend. “Y-your house isn’t near here, so I-I’m happy you decided to come here!” Her cheeks flared, and she looked down in embarrassment.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. “It was really no problem Marinette. I’ve always loved your family’s baking, so I didn’t mind the longer journey to get here.” He grinned.

“W-well, I’ll be sure to tell my parents that!” Marinette smiled, and handed over the package to Adrien. She blushed as his fingers brushed against hers to grab his pastries. As if her face couldn’t get any more red. “D-did want you need anything more else?” She winced, looking down at the ground to hide her stupidity. “I-I m-mean, did you want anything else?”

She peeked at his expression, but noticed that he was glaring angrily down his coat. Several seconds passed before her eye’s widened in surprise as Adrien hit his chest. “A-Adrien, u-um, are…a-are you okay?” She hesitantly asked, as she saw Adrien’s face wince in pain.

The boy brushed his coat down and gave a sheepish smile to his friend. She was staring at him questionably. “U-uh, sorry. I-it’s nothing. Thought I felt a mosquito! Ha ha…” His fake laugh trailed off, as he continued to pat his chest, wincing once more. 

“A-are you sure? You look k-kinda like you’re in pain.”

Adrien let out another forced laugh and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “U-uh, y-yeah. Actually, do you have a bathroom I could use? I…u-uh, ate something bad this morning and m-my stomach isn’t feeling good.”

Marinette blinked and a little ‘oh’ escaped her lips. “Y-yeah, s-sure! U-um usually we don’t allow our customers to use our bathrooms, but u-um, s-since I know y-you, u-uh, you can just use the o-one down the hall, past the kitchen.”

“Thank you Marinette! I’m so sorry!” And with that, Adrien dropped his pastry bag down onto the counter and rushed his way past the register and into the corridor, clutching tightly onto his black coat.

Marinette stared blankly ahead and blinked twice before flushing bright red, dropping down to the floor as her knees finally gave out.  _Adrien was really here! In her house! And is using her bathroom! And I actually held a conversation with him! Eeep!_

“Marinette!” Her head turned and she looked up to see her maman in the doorway of the kitchen. “Customers aren’t allowed to use our bathrooms, Mari. You know that.”

“I’m sorry maman! But it’s A-Adrien! You’ve met him before…” Marinette’s voice trailed off and Sabine smiled at her daughter’s slumped figure on the ground.

“I know sweetie. It’s alright, we showed him where it was. But be thankful today’s a slow day. Once people start seeing they can use our bathrooms, we won’t hear the end of it.” She bent over to squeeze her daughter. “But don’t worry sweetie. Adrien is always welcome in our home.”

Sabine laughed as her daughter’s face flushed a deeper red. “M-maman!”

“It’s been awhile since we last saw him. I hope you’re making coherent sentences with him now. A relationship can’t bloom if you can’t even talk to him sweetie.”

“Maman!”

Marinette wiggled out of her mother’s hug and got up from the floor. Sabine laughed and got up to pat her daughter on the head. “He’s a sweet boy. He already had your dad and I’s approval since you first invited him to our house to play video games you know.”

“I-I’m not talking to you about this!”

Sabine laughed once more before dusting her fingers across her apron. “I’ll back off, I’ll back off.” She winked at her daughter. “I’ll head back to help papa in the back again. But once Adrien leaves, you can end your shift.”

“Thanks maman.”

As Sabine left her daughter, Marinette let out a sigh and brushed her bangs from her face.  _Please please please let me not keep making a fool of myself!_

* * *

Adrien wasn’t having a great day so far. Not only was he rudely awoken by a gluttonous kwami early in the morning, he had deal with said kwami whilst hiding in his friend’s bathroom, nursing his chest which was covered in small red scratches.

“Plagg! What the hell? Why’d you scratch me?” Adrien glared, running a wet paper towel against the bright red claw marks developing on his chest.

“It’s what you deserve for smacking me! How dare you hit me on _my_ day?” Plagg scowled, hovering above his chosen.

“You scratched me first!”

“I wouldn’t have scratched you if you just listened to me like you’re supposed to!”

Adrien groaned, brushing his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I’m not buying all of their cheese breads Plagg!”

“It is Plagg day!” Plagg’s eyes narrowed.

“I already told you, no.”

“Okay. What’s even the point of this so-called kwami day if you’re not even going to do what I say?”

“Plagg, if I buy all of their cheese breads, I’ll look nuts!”

“No you won’t. It’s a bakery! They receive orders like these on a daily basis!”

“Well,” Adrien shook his head and frowned to himself. “It’s still just weird.”

“It’s not weird for cheese sake!” Plagg followed, making circles in the air. “I want all of them! That includes the ones they’re currently making in the kitchen!”

“Making in the kitchen?” Adrien shook his head. Trust his kwami’s stomach to know what exactly Marinette’s parents were making when they passed them. “Plagg, there’s already more than 10 cheese breads in the display. You want _more_ than that?”

“Yes, so go back out there and tell you little girlfriend to add to the order!”

“She’s not my girlfriend Plagg.” Adrien said, swatting his kwami away from his face. “She’s just a friend.”

“Well then tell your little _friend_ out there to pack up the bread on display and let her parent’s know you want those cheese breads they’re making as well!” Plagg rolled his eyes. His chosen was such an idiot.

Adrien let out a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. How did he end up with such an annoying kwami? _I wonder if Ladybug is having a bad day as me_? “Do I really have to?”

“If you really did appreciate me, then yes.”

The boy let out a sigh before buttoning his shirt up again and throwing on his coat. “If I look like an idiot out there, it’s your fault. Marinette and her family will think I’m some sort of cheese fanatic. And I don’t even like cheese.” He opened his coat and Plagg flew grumpily in. “And no clawing anymore!”

“I won’t claw you as long as you do as I say from now on.” Plagg grumbled back.

Adrien rolled his eyes and hurried out of the bathroom. He smiled as he passed the Dupain-Cheng’s who were indeed rolling an assortment of cheese into dough. When he went back to the front of the store, he saw Marinette looking dazed, staring at a wall.

“Marinette?” His eyes widened suddenly when she let out a small yelp, jumping slightly into the air and falling ungracefully on the ground. “I really have to stop scaring you like that…” He gave her a small smile before reaching his hand out to help pick her up.

Marinette groaned slightly before taking his hand and he pulled her up. “N-no. I-it’s not your fault. I-I wasn’t paying any attention. Like I usually do. Not that I never pay attention. Just I was distracted by someone. I-I mean s-something. Yeah! Something. Not like I’d be distracted by a person because there’s no one here other than you. I mean...eep!”

Adrien laughed at his friend’s usual ramblings. He noticed a long time ago that she always rambled to him whenever they talked. Strange, but somewhat cute at the same time. “It’s not a problem Marinette. Don’t worry.”

Her face flushed as she let go of his hand and brushed the dirt off her apron. “D-did you find the bathroom alright? How’s your stomach feeling?”

“Y-yeah. I did.” Adrien grinned sheepishly. “And it’s f-feeling much better.”

“Oh, that’s good then.” She reached over to the counter and grabbed his package of cheese breads from it. “W-well, u-um h-here you go again.” She handed it over. “D-did you want anything else b-before you pay?”

Adrien felt multiple kicks to his chest and groaned internally. _Stupid Kwami Appreciation Day_. “A-Actually, umm, is it possible to buy all of the cheese breads on display?” He rubbed his hand against his neck. “A-as well as the one’s your parents are making in the back?”

He expected Marinette’s reaction as her bluebell eyes widened. “Y-you w-want a-all of them?”

Adrien laughed awkwardly. “Y-yeah. I-I have a-a friend, yeah a friend, who _really_ loves cheese bread. And I’m kind of celebrating his day today…” He trailed off, rubbing his hand against his forearm awkwardly.

Marinette blinked and shook her head in slight confusion. “O-oh. Okay…” Marinette bit her lip. “So…you want all of our cheese breads then?”

He nodded. “Yeah…Sorry about this. And thanks.”

Marinette shook her head. “I-It’s no-o problem A-Adrien!” She let out a small laugh. “J-just a strange request is all.” Her eyes widened. “N-n-not that you’re strange! Y-you are definitely n-not strange at all. You’re perfect!” She groaned and slapped her reddening cheeks. “I-I m-mean…gahh!” Marinette sighed in defeat and brought her hands to cover herself from his amused gaze. “I-I’m j-just gonna pack your order now. I’ll let my parents know your request.”

Adrien chuckled to himself as he watched his flustered friend wander back to the kitchen. Marinette sure is a funny gal. He peeked down into his jacket and Plagg gave him a satisfied smile, curling himself deeper into the pocket in smugness. Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Adrien, my boy! Marinette just told us a customer was wanting all of the cheese bread we’re making in the back! Didn’t expect that customer to be you.”

Adrien looked up and smiled up at the large baker in front of him. “Monsieur Dupain! And y-yeah. One of my friends really likes cheese…” Adrien trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

Tom bellowed with laughter, rubbing his hands against his belly. “No need to explain to me. A sale is a sale no matter who buys it.” Tom wiped his hands with a rag nearby. “I just came to tell you that the ones we’re making in the back won’t be done for another half hour or so. We just finished the dough, but it needs to be baked.”

“That’s fine, Monsieur! I-I can come back in 30 minutes if you want?”

“Nonsense! Marinette is off work, so you two can head on up to her room and hang out a bit. I can just let you know when they’re ready.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “O-oh! I couldn't. I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“You aren’t going to be. Isn’t that right Mari?”

Adrien turned to look at Marinette who had just appeared behind her father. “N-no. No problem!” She glanced at her friend and her face flushed once more. “Th-that i-is if you want to A-Adrien. Y-you don’t have to if you d-don’t want to! Of course I’d be happy if you’d like to hang out in my room. Not that I want you in my room! B-but I mean of course I w-want you in my room. B-but not in that way! J-just forget all that. Y-Yes, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Adrien smiled, and nodded his head. “Okay, I guess? Since it’s alright with Marinette.” He turned to her. “Maybe we could play a quick game of Mecha Strike III?”

The girl flushed but nodded her head. “O-okay. I-I gotta clean my room real quick, but come on up when you’re ready!” She then vanished up the stairs and Adrien turned to Tom.

“Thanks for letting me stay for awhile Monsieur Dupain.”

“Call me Tom, my boy.” Tom smiled. He put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “And no problem. You’re always welcome in our home.” He winked, and Adrien felt his face flush in embarrassment.

As he made his way up the stairs, Plagg flew out of his pocket. “Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” He snickered. “I was totally right in coming here! Not only do I get delicious, freshly baked cheese bread, but you also get to prance around with your love bug. I’m so giving on Plagg day!”

“Plagg, quiet your voice!” He glared at his kwami. “And Marinette isn’t my love bug. Just be glad Marinette’s family is nice and didn’t question my food purchases.”

“Yeah yeah. Let’s just go up to your love bug’s room already.”

Adrien sighed to himself, deciding not to fight with his kwami’s statement. He reached Marinette’s room and heard shuffling noises and bits of Marinette’s voice. _Was she talking to someone?_ He knocked on the door and he heard a loud stumble. His eyes widened but before he could ask what had happened, her door had burst open revealing a flushed face Marinette in its place.

“H-hey, A-Adrien. Sorry, m-my room was a mess, so I had to u-uh…rearrange things.”

“It’s alright. May I come in?”

She nodded her head and moved to the side to let him in. Adrien has always like Marinette’s room. Despite it being a lot smaller than his own, her room just seemed more warm and welcoming. Like an actual home. “Y-you can take off your coat if you want. I-I had my h-heater on so the r-room is a bit warmer.” Marinette said, gesturing to her coat rack.

“Alright, thanks!” Adrien shrugged off his coat, giving a long stare at his kwami to behave himself before hanging him up on the rack. “So, are we gonna play some Mecha Strike?” He grinned cheekily. “I’ve been practicing, so I’m positive I can beat you to at least one game.”

Marinette giggled. “Yeah, sure.” She handed him a controller. “Get ready to get your butt kicked, Marinette-style!”

Adrien smirked. _Oh it’s go time_.

* * *

Plagg was a pretty simple kwami. He never asked for much, contrary to what his idiot  _chosen_  would believe. Sure, he wanted his camembert every now and then. Who wouldn’t? It was god's gift to the world! But he knew what he wanted in life. So when he first heard of this so called 'Kwami Appreciation Day', Plagg knew exactly what to do.

He sensed her before he saw her. Plagg phased out from under Adrien’s coat and looked around his chosen’s girlfriend’s room. He winced at the amount of pink that covered the walls, but looked around for any sight of red. His antennas twitched to the right and Plagg turned toward a closet door. He grinned. Making sure the two humans weren’t paying attention, he raced toward the closet and phased through the door.

Plagg grinned mischievously as he saw her resting quietly on a pillow, a plate of half eaten cookies next to her. She hasn’t noticed him yet. This was going to be fun!

“Tikki!” Plagg cried, barreling into his other half. He laughed maniacally as the red kwami jumped into the air in absolute shock.

“Plagg!” Tikki whispered harshly, surprised to see the mischievously grinning kwami. “Oh you stupid cat! I just knew when Marinette told me Adrien was here to buy out their cheese bread, it was all you and your insatiable stomach!”

“My insatiable stomach?” Plagg gestured to the cookies on her pillow. “What about yours Sugar Cube?”

Tikki scowled. “Don't call me Sugar Cube!” She pouted. “And why are you here anyway? I know your chosen didn’t suggest buying your cheese bread here of all places.”

“It’s Plagg Day, Tiks. All I care about in this world is cheese. So obviously I’m going to do whatever it takes to get good quality cheese. And I know a good quality bakery when I smell one. So naturally, I chose to come here on Plagg Day.”

“It’s Kwami Appreciation Day, not Plagg day.”

“Why do people keep saying that?” Plagg mumbled.

Tikki floated back down to her pillow and sighed. “Why are you _really_ here Plagg? Your whole cheese quest isn't the real truth. I've known you for too long to believe that's your real reason.”

“Oh you got me Sugar Cube.” He answered sarcastically and flew down to sit next to his other half. “Obviously as your wonderful and amazing other half that I am, I’m here to see you.” 

Tikki stared at Plagg in disbelief. “See me?”

“Of course!” He smirked at his partner. “I made my chosen come all the way here just so I could see you again! And let me tell you, it was really hard getting him to do anything for me this morning! Kwami Appreciation Day my kwami butt!"

Tikki giggled into her paw and reached out to pat her partner on the head. "Oh, Plagg! You should really try being nice to your chosen for once."

"I am nice!" He flew over to push the closet door open and gestured to their chosens. "I got my chosen a date! On Plagg Day! That's as nice a thing anyone could have ever done!"

"Plagg!" Tikki whispered harshly, flying over to Plagg. "We're supposed to stay hidden!"

“Oh come on Sugars. For a couple of so-called superheroes, our chosens are too blind to notice anything.” Plagg said, brushing off Tikki’s concerns.

“Yes, but even so. There’s been too many close calls this past year.”

Plagg shrugged and floated back down to the plate of cookies. He smelt one before popping a small piece into his mouth. He shivered at the burst of sugar that exploded in his mouth. "Aren’t you happy that our chosens are actually talking to each other now though?” Plagg finally said. “God, if it were up to me, they’d be mated already.”

Tikki rolled her eyes but peeked out of the closet to look at the pair. Marinette had a faint blush on her face as she laughed at whatever Adrien was doing on the screen. She smiled. “Of course I’m happy for them! But you know we can’t interfere with their destiny!”

“My chosen is an idiot though.” Plagg rolled his eyes. “If it wasn’t for me, he’d be making no progress with the girl. Do you know how many times I’ve had to hear him say, “she’s just a friend”? It’s ridiculous! Even I know what love is, and I’m only in love with cheese!”

“Shut it, Plagg! You can’t rush love!”

“But you can push it in the right direction at least.”

Tikki sighed and closed the closet door softly, making sure their chosen's hadn't heard them. "So let me get this straight. You came all the way over here, just to setup our chosens together?”

“No, I already told you. I came all the way over here to see you again.”  Plagg smirked. "It just so happened our chosens got together in the process."

Tikki brushed off a faint blush that grew on her cheeks. “Oh, Plagg!” She flew down to nuzzle her face against her other half. She heard a small purr escape his lips and grinned. Oh, she hasn't heard him purr in centuries!

"S-so, what are you planning on doing with your chosen today anyway?" Plagg coughed, ignoring the giggles coming from his partner. “Lemme guess, garden hopping?”

“Of course! Oh, I'm so excited Plagg!”

“You and your flowers.”

“Oh, just like you and your obsession with your stinky cheese?”

“Hey, never disgrace my cheese!”

Tikki laughed and looked into her partner's large green eyes. “I really did miss you Plagg.” Tikki smiled. "I am happy you decided to spend part of Plagg Day here."

"Yes! So you _do_ admit it is Plagg Day!"

"Oh shut it, you Stinky Sock."

The two kwamis smiled at each other before nestling together on the pillow, the sounds of their chosen’s laughter singing them to sleep.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien had played 6 games of Mecha Strike III before Tom called to let them know the bread was ready. Adrien had won 2 out of the 6 games and he was still gloating of his success with Marinette nodding absentmindedly to his joy. 

"This was really fun Marinette! I'm glad I got to hang out with you for awhile." Adrien smiled, as he got up to stretch out his tired muscles. "Next time we do this, I'm aiming to beat you at half of the games we play!" 

Marinette laughed. "Oh sure you will." She followed him to the door. "And just so you know, I _let_ you win those last two games." 

Adrien scoffed. "Sure you did. You're just a sore loser." Adrien smirked at the soft glare that flashed on his friend's face. 

"I am not a sore loser! If anything you're a sore _winner_! I still beat you four times." 

Adrien laughed. "Alright alright. Let's call it a truce." He held out his hand to shake on it. "Until next time?" Marinette took it and they shook, ignoring the slight tingles rushing through their body. 

"U-until next time." Marinette whispered, her face suddenly flushing pink. She immediately let go of his hand, and opened the door to her room. "U-um, I'm gonna g-go down first to make sure your order is complete." And before Adrien could say another word, she vanished from sight. He frowned at her sudden disappearance, but smiled to himself nevertheless. He reached over to grab his coat off the rack and put it on and looked down in the pocket to let Plagg know they're leaving. Except there wasn't a kwami in sight. Adrien's eyes widened and immediately looked around the room. 

"Plagg? Plagg where are you?" Adrien whispered, looking for his floating friend. "Seriously, come out! We have to go back downstairs!"

After a few seconds of panic, Adrien saw a flash of black floating out of Marinette's closet. "I'm here. I'm here." Plagg answered back, rubbing his eye sleepily. He let out a small yawn. 

Adrien frowned at his kwami and opened his coat pocket to let him in. "What were you doing napping in Marinette's closet?"

"Your coat was uncomfortable to sleep in. And your love bug has soft clothes. Obviously I went in there to nap."

"Well, your cheese breads are finally done." Adrien gestured toward the door. "What did you want to do after this?"

Plagg let out another yawn and closed his green eyes shut. "I'm done for today."

"What?" Adrien rose his brows. "It's not even 9am yet! We still have the rest of the day to do whatever you want."

"And I've accomplished what I wanted to do already." 

Adrien frowned. "A-are you sure there isn't anything else?"

Plagg popped an eye open to glance up at his chosen. "Every decision I've made so far today had got you complaining. And now you're complaining that I don't want to do anything else today. Jeez, kid. Make up your mind."

Adrien sighed and reached down to pick up his kwami. "Look, Plagg." He rubbed his hand behind his neck. "I know we sometimes argue. Pretty much all the time really. But I do want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me this past year." He gave a small smile to his friend. "You've changed my life Plagg, and I just want to make sure you have the best Plagg Day today. I'm sorry I argued and never listened to you this morning, but from now on, we'll do whatever you want. No questions asked, I swear."

As green eyes met, Plagg's mouth curved into a small smirk until finally he crossed his arms against his chest. "So you admit. It _is_ Plagg Day!" Plagg floated out of his chosen's palm and danced around in the air. "He said it's Plagg Day! He said it's Plagg Day!" He cheekily sang into the air. 

Adrien shook his head, but smiled at his kwami. "Out of that entire speech, that's what you got out of it?"

"Of course." Plagg went back down to sit on his chosen's palm. "Kid, you've been a pain since I first met you. But I wouldn't have it any other way." He grinned. "And besides, I already know how important I am in your life. Who else is the one who gets you dates with your little love bug?"

Adrien's face instantly flushed in embarrassment. "Plagg! For the last time she's j-"

"Just a friend. Yeah yeah. Keep telling yourself that." Plagg flew up and went over to his coat pocket. "You know, one day. One day you're gonna come to me and tell me I was right all along. And when that day comes, I expect twice the amount of cheese breads we're getting today!"

Adrien sighed and headed back down to the bakery. "Sure Plagg, whatever you say."

Tom and Marinette met him at the foot of the steps, with Tom holding three large pink boxes. "Ah, there you are Adrien! I thought you got lost up there. I was going to get Marinette to come grab you."

"Ah, sorry. I-I had to use the bathroom." Adrien said, sheepishly. Tom smiled and placed the boxes into his hand. 

"Well, here's all of our cheese breads like you ordered. We also added in a couple of other pastries, on the house." Tom said happily, throwing his arm around his daughter. "Marinette let me know the pastries you've liked previously, so I hope you and your cheese loving friend enjoy our pastries!"

"Y-yes! P-Please let us know if your friend enjoys the bread!" Marinette smiled.

Adrien nodded and reached into his pocket and took out a couple of bills. "Thank you so much for letting me stay and for letting me buy out your cheese breads." He handed the bills off to Marinette who blushed. "I'm positive my friend will enjoy every bit of it."

Tom laughed. "He sounds like my type of friend." He patted his daughter's back. "Well, I best be off. Gotta get back to baking. Marinette, walk Adrien to the door, will you?"

Marinette nodded and the two friends headed toward the back entrance. "W-will you be okay making it back to your house with those boxes?" Marinette asked. 

"It's no problem. The boxes aren't heavy." Adrien chuckled to himself. "Besides, by the time I get home, I'm sure the boxes will be much lighter."

Marinette stared questionably at him before shaking her head. "O-okay then. U-um, I-I'll see you later then?"

"Of course. We still have a game to settle next time." Adrien smiled. 

"Yeah, until next time then." Marinette smiled back. She opened the back door to let Adrien out.

"Bye Marinette! See you at school on Monday!" Adrien called out. He smiled to himself, watching as his friend's blue eyes shined in the morning sun. 

"See you at school, Adrien."

Adrien walked down the street, and dipped into the park next to Marinette's house. He settled himself onto a bench and watched as his kwami instantly shot out of his pocket and phased through one of the boxes he was carrying. "Ohh! I'm in heaven! Oh cheese! Oh holy cheese! My love! My life! My everything!"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "How's your Plagg Day now?"

Plagg popped the cover of the box open, and Adrien wasn't surprised to see half of the cheese breads already gone. "This is the best day of my existence so far, Adrien. I want everyday to be Plagg Day!"

Adrien smiled and picked up a warm croissant. "Me too, Plagg." He turned and smiled at the Dupain-Cheng's bakery. "Me too."

* * *

Marinette and Tikki had a wonderful day once the morning was over. They visited three different Parisian gardens, had a relaxing break of hot chocolate and cookies and Tikki even found a patch of wild ladybugs nestling in a field of marigolds. Needless to say, Tikki was buzzing with happiness as they entered back into Marinette's room to get ready for their patrol for the night. 

“Oh, thank you for today Marinette.” Tikki smiled, her antennas bobbing up and down in pure joy. “I’ve had so much fun! More fun than I've had in over a century!”

Marinette grinned and patted her kwami on the head. "I'm really glad to hear that Tikki." Marinette reached over and pulled out a small piece of fabric from her desk drawer. "I have one special surprise though!" 

Tikki's eyes widened as she saw the fabric transform into red and black polka-dotted jacket. "I-Is that for me?" Tikki squeaked. 

Marinette nodded and handed her kwami the gift. "It took me awhile to figure out the right size without measuring you first, so hopefully it fits you. I know it's going to get cold soon and I remember last winter you were practically freezing, so I've been preparing and working on this jacket for awhile."

Tikki smiled and carefully put the jacket on. She sighed as it instantly bathed her in warmth. "It fits me perfectly! And it is so warm and toasty! Oh, I love it! I love it!" She twirled around and modeled the jacket for Marinette who nodded her head in approval. 

"I'm glad!" Marinette held out her hand and Tikki landed in them and smiled. "Tikki, I really want you to know how much I care and appreciate you. I know today is supposed to be about that, but I just want you to know that whether it's Kwami Appreciation Day or not, you are and forever will be my best friend." Marinette twiddled with the collar of Tikki's jacket. "Being Ladybug this past year has been terrifying, but amazing. Sometimes I still wonder how lucky I was to have gotten this opportunity. And it's all thanks to you. Whether I'm Ladybug or not, I'm happy I got to spend this year with you. You've helped me grow in so many ways, Tikki. And it'll take me my whole life to repay you for everything you've done. So t-thank you, Tikki." Marinette whispered, as bubbling emotions seeped out of her.

“Marinette." Tikki flew over and brushed a tear that had fallen from her chosen's eyes. "You know, Ladybug has nothing to do with me.” Marinette closed her eyes, as her kwami nuzzled softly against her cheek. “You’re Ladybug because of the actions you choose to do. I only ever enhanced what you’ve always were meant to become.” Tikki smiled. "I couldn't have chosen a better Ladybug, Marinette. This past year has been an adventure. And I can't wait to see what the future brings for us!"

“I love you so much Tikki.” Marinette smiled, kissing her kwami on the head. Tikki closed her eyes in content. “And I love you Marinette.”

Marinette giggled, looking at her dear kwami, rubbing the rest of the tears out of her eyes. “Too many more years together?” Tikki laughed and flew in a circle. “Oh yes yes yes! Many many more years to come!” She grinned.

Tikki glanced at the clock and her eyes widened at the time. “We're supposed to meet Chat Noir now. Are you ready to go?”

Marinette grinned. “Yeah. Let’s see what the kitty planned tonight.” She brushed her fingers across her earlobes. “Tikki, Spots on!”

Ladybug leapt across the Parisian rooftops, with a grin that never left her face the rest of the night.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little one-shot of mine! :) I know it was super long and I kept changing perspectives. /tears I haven’t written a fanfiction in over 4 years, so it’s taking some getting used to. '’’^_^ 
> 
> Please leave a review, and let me know…who are your favorite Miraculous character(s)? My all time favorite character is Plagg! I would want him as my kwami. But he wouldn’t want me as his chosen because I’d steal his cheese away from him and eat it myself. ;)
> 
> Also, come follow me on Instagram! @miraculous_trash. I would love to stay more connected with this fandom! But until next time fandom! Bug out!


End file.
